


The Perfect Cadet

by moirasthot



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Flashback, Kinda, Lesbian, NSFW, One Shot, Porn With Plot, catra tops, catradora, kinda vanilla ig, nothing too kinky dw, powerplay?, shadow weaver mentioned, short fic, they do the secks, this is my first ao3 fic lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moirasthot/pseuds/moirasthot
Summary: Catra misses the way things used to be in the Fright Zone and she has a flashback to a time where Adora and Catra fucked in the locker rooms.





	The Perfect Cadet

**Author's Note:**

> Both characters are canonically 18+ and this flashback is when they both are 18. Please don't read this if you're a minor. Also I use the word "dyke" once fyi I'm a lesbian that feels comfortable reclaiming this slur. This is quite vanilla but it's my first AO3 fic owo

Another boring day of training the useless cadets. As much as Catra loved bossing people around, it didn't give her the same satisfaction as it would to be in charge of Adora. It's a shame Adora isnt with the Horde anymore; it would've have been so fun for Catra to give her orders. The very thought of it makes her giddy. It was always Adora that was the best at everything and the 'perfect soldier.' But now, she's off fighting an unwinnable war with a bunch of pathetic princesses? It's almost funny how Adora ran at the first sign of responsibility. She was going to be a force captain for gods sake, who wouldn't want that kind of power? Catra didn't understand. But, in a way, maybe she preferred it like that. Especially when she gets to see Adora so weak at the knees whenever they would fight. Nothing made Catra happier than the look on Adoras face when she knows she been defeated. It's priceless. If only things could be the way they were before.

Catra lay awake in her bed that night and thought about how much she missed the times that Adora would occasionally sneak out to the locker rooms at night. Catra would be waiting there, in the darkest hour. As much as Adora cared about her training, she couldn't resist breaking away from her sleep schedule every now and then just to sneak out so Catra can fuck her. She would always ask Adora if she's sure she wants to, and Adora would always give the most desperate looking nod. She may be a strong, fearless soldier but she would always have her weaknesses when it came to Catra. The teasing was always the best part for Catra. Whenever Catra would make fun of Adora in training, Shadow Weaver would always chastise her. If only she knew how much Adora loved to be teased mercilessly by Catra.

"What, was being the class favorite too hard for you today?" Catra scowled at Adora, who was already stripping her clothes off needily.

"Has anyone ever told you that you need to shut up sometimes?" Adora hissed, before grabbing Catra's chin and pulling her face for a sudden, drawn-out kiss.

Catra blushed at first, wanting to reply something like, "straight to it then, huh?" but she was enjoying the feeling of Adora's tongue down her throat to make her usual remarks. Catra wrapped her claws around Adora's neck and moaned softly in her ear, just to egg her on even more. Adora stuck her chest out needily as Catra withdrew from their violent kiss. Catra loved to admire all the hickies she had left on Adora's tits over the past few months. Some were a lot more faded than others, but that could be fixed. Catra slowly moved her lips down to Adora's chest and began to lick the smooth part of her tits. "I thought you said earlier today that you hadn't eaten much dinner? Aren't you hungry for more?" Adora's attempts at teasing were so pathetic but Catra didn't care. She buried her face into Adora's perfectly rounded, perky breasts as Adora stroked her girlfriend's long, wild hair. Catra alternated between kissing and licking each breast, finding it hard to pick a favourite side. She bit down hard on the left breast, leaving a new mark of territory on her desperate little puppy. Adora moaned loudly with joy, before Catra covered her mouth and shoved her against the locker.

Adora was shamelessly loving every second of their foreplay. She didn't care how rough Catra was - in fact she liked it more when Catra really let her more animalistic side come out. Catra removed her hand from Adora's mouth after a brief "Sssh," and she then began to make her way down to Adora's pants, unbuckling them skillfully with her teeth. Adora helped her to take them off and toss them to one side. (It was a locker room after all, right?) Adora pulled out her ponytail and relaxed her shoulders. She was ready for what was coming. Catra made it a personal challenge to guess how wet Adora would get before Catra had even really even started to fuck her. This week must have been a personal record, she thought proudly to herself. Catra rubbed gently across her soaked underwear and Adora couldn't help but let out a childish giggle at the warmth of Catra's fingers near her pussy. Catra pulled down Adora's panties, no longer feeling patient to wait and see her girlfriends beautiful pussy. It was so insanely wet that Catra didn't know how much she would even have to do before Adora would come. Nevertheless, the purring dyke dropped to her knees and buried her head in between Adora's legs. She couldn't help but take a long, passionate lick. Adora squirmed and giggled at this. She really wasn't very good keeping quiet. Catra kissed the dripping wet lips of Adora's pussy and began to tease the area around her clit with her claws. Adora's whole body tensed at the feeling of Catra's hand on her clit and she couldn't help but let out, long squeamish moan. Catra rolled her eyes. This would be almost too easy. She pressed her hungry tongue against Adora's clit and buried her face in her girlfriend's wet cunt. Adora ran her hands though her own hair and grasped her boobs in pleasure before Catra gave her a hard slap on her ass that just made her constant moans and cries even louder. She didn't mind though, because Catra knew that Adora had been looking forward to being vulnerable to her girlfriend's touch all day long. Catra licked up all the wetness of Adora's pussy before lubing it up with her own saliva. Catra could have sworn she saw Adora drool a little bit before she then shoved two fingers inside her warm pussy. Adora let out a loud gasp, as if she didn't already know how much Catra loved to be inside her. Catra lunged her fingers in and out of the squirming dumb blonde's pussy as they shared a hot, passionate kiss.

Adora moaned louder and louder into her lips as Catra slid another finger inside of her. Catra picked up the pace, now rapidly fingering her with almost half her hand, as she stared with pleasure at the vulnerable look on Adora's face. Catra couldn't help but lean down for another lick of her pussy. Adora couldn't help having the most delicious pussy in all of Etheria, after all. Catra licked and kissed and spat in Adora's pussy whilst also rummaging her hand around inside of her (now extremely enlarged and wet) pussy. Adora was so close now: she must be. Catra did her same routine as she always did: she pinned Adora to the desk and covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream the entire place down. Catra sped up in a final, determined fashion. Adora's entire body shook as she came all over Catra's hand and moaned loudly into the other hand. Catra laughed triumphantly. "At least make it a challenge next time, cadet," Catra teased as she walked in a hurry back to her bed, leaving Adora alone to gush and laugh to herself in the locker rooms, feeling incredibly weak and flustered yet also better than she'd ever felt in her entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> this was the first fic i've posted on ao3 so thanks for reading yall. catradorians stay winning i guess!! my twitter is @catraloveblog if u want to follow me!!


End file.
